


Looking for Booze in All the Wrong Places

by ruff_ethereal



Category: Big Hero 6
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 10:06:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3116090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruff_ethereal/pseuds/ruff_ethereal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After yet another bad break-up, GoGo forgoes the bar and tries a indie cafe instead. It's a long shot to find alcohol to drown her sorrows, but the blonde barista behind the counter may have something for her troubles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Looking for Booze in All the Wrong Places

It didn’t smell of cigarette smoke, alcohol, puke, regret, and discount air fresheners. She could actually see the wall on the other side of the room. There was a wooden bar, but there wasn’t any booze to be found here.

If there was any further evidence GoGo needed that this wasn’t her usual haunt, it would be the perky, sunny barista behind the counter. She’d met bartenders that had glasses, she’d met bartenders that had aprons, but she’d never, ever met a bartender that had both in bright, screaming pink with a giant cat face right over their chest.

Still, the courier slid up to one of the stools, and rapped her knuckles on the wood, as she usually did. The barista—“Honey Lemon,” her nametag read—sauntered up and rested her elbows on the bar, every bit the bartender sizing up the new face except for her barely contained giggling.

“What can I get you, stranger?” She asked.

GoGo looked at her chipper, beaming face and felt the frown on her face tug just a little bit upwards. “You wouldn’t happen to serve booze, would you?”

Honey Lemon laughed. “I’m afraid you might be a little lost, sorry.” Still, her hands started grabbing items from beneath the counter.

The courier shook her head. “I’m not lost if I’m where I wanted to be: anywhere but my usual.”

“Mm,” The barista nodded as she turned around to the machines behind her, now clutching a mug, “Want to tell me about your troubles, while you drown your sorrows in caffeine and sugar?”

GoGo put her elbow to the bar, and leaned forward, a hand on the side of her head. “Where to begin…”

It was a Wednesday evening. No one paid attention to the bizarre exchange. There was barely anyone inside the café, anyway.

“You know what, sob stories are overrated: break-ups suck, I’m done with dating.” The courier sat back up.

Honey Lemon poured blazing hot coffee into the mug. “Maybe you just haven’t found the right one yet,” She said as she stirred in brown sugar, “Plenty more fish in the sea, as they say.” She returned to the bar and stuck the mug under the counter. Her hands continued to work unseen.

“It’s been eight months of bites that have all turned rotten, fast,” GoGo replied, “Forgive me if I don’t want to try to cast my line again.”        

The barista shook her head. “That’s no way to think about love!” The mug returned to the counter, now slightly fuller. She pulled out a container of cream with a spoon inside, and crowned the dark liquid with a thick layer of white. “Or anything in life, for that matter.”

“Oh, so I should just keep hunting and getting hurt, then?” GoGo asked, looking down at the drink now being dusted with a light sprinkling of ground coffee.

“More like you should try different waters,” Honey Lemon replied, gently pushing the warm mug over to the courier, “It’s a big sea out there; if you’ve had little luck with the same spot over and over again, it might be high time to try someplace else.”

“Uh huh…” GoGo picked up the drink she was offered, “What is this?” She asked, looking to the drink then to the barista.

“Irish coffee,” Honey Lemon replied, “Black coffee, Irish whisky, and whipped cream, garnished with ground roasted coffee beans.”

“I thought you said you didn’t serve booze here.” GoGo said as she took a sip. She hummed; it was pretty good.

“Hey, I said ‘you might be a little lost;’” The barista said with a smile, “I can’t serve you alcohol straight though I can bend the rules a little like this.”

“Well, what do I owe you for it, then?”

Honey Lemon smiled, and dug out a pen from her apron and a napkin from below. In pink ink, she wrote down a phone number, and slid it over to GoGo.

“Dinner. Legally speaking, I can’t accept payment for a drink we’re not supposed to serve, with alcohol I’m not supposed to keep under the counter.”

GoGo blinked, then chuckled. “Did you really just get me to take you out for a date with a cup of coffee and booze?”

Honey Lemon grinned. “Hey, can’t be any stranger than walking into an indie café and asking for alcohol, right?”


End file.
